universecreationfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Wormulon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Spore Create! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Creatureboy11 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Creatureboy11 (Talk) 01:21, July 4, 2010 Incoming Transmission from (Neo-)Pepis Empire "We have recieved word that you came. Creatureboy11, Colonel Tanis, and I found a teleporter by an unknown race. We, and our planet, got copied to this gigaquadrant, which we will call the second Gigaquadrant." - Ms.Pepis Incoming Transmission "Uh... Admiral? I DO believe that your tech did not transfer, nor your homeworld. We shall temporarily give you permission to use our headquarters in Tanis." - Ms.Pepis Incoming Transmission from Pepis (Town) "Admiral Horlin, you seem to be the first non-peppypipe to reach this gigaquadrant that is setinent. It appears that this dimension is the same as our orgin gigaquadrant. You are allowed to start a new empire altogether here, or a division of the Delpha Coalition of Planets; as long as the division has ONLY ONE tie to the original DCP - being reigned by Emporer Wormulous II." - Creatureboy11 Reply Transmission from Ms.Pepis "I am glad you wish to colonize the parallel Milky Way. Remember the sector's only tie to the DCP is it's head ruler." - Ms.Pepis Incoming Transmission from PEP - 3 "Admiral Horlin. We wish to recieve a report of your colonization progress. Also, since we have the only teleporter to this universe, we think we are the head of it. Here are our desired rights: We set the percent of taxes sent to us; we designate planets that can not be colonized; and get the ability to be the largest empire in this gigaquadrant. If you agree to these rules, say yes on our interface (my talk page). If you do not, say no on it and we could work out a comprimise. If you agree, 1% of taxes will be ours. This only affects the second gigaquadrant." - Creatureboy11 Incoming Transmission from Pepis Empire "We already colonised 9 other systems." - Creatureboy11 (Out Of Character) Be sure to send an idea for my movie on mymovie blog. "We scanned using our SETI. No signs of other alien life forms." - Ms.Pepis "Scanning using lasers... No alien species from outside border. Space for 50 parsecs of Kindworlda: Safe" - Pepian Life Scanner New Transmission from Pepis Empire "My poor baby! My neice Nata has been abandoned on 'her' planet somehow. Every ship went, and we lost our portal. If only we could break Warp 3 (Reference to Exile) and rescue her, as well as bring her to this universe." - Ms.Pepis "Oh, thanks for saving my baby! That means more than if we ever got to Tier 3 as an empire." - Ms.Pepis Incoming Transmission from Taraur Emporium "You dare invade our territory? Helping these other invaders? We shall declare war on you until you flee our space. Extermination of Delpha Coalition of Planets in Gigaquadrant 2 has started!" - Taraur General Angry Transmission from The Taraur Emporium Really. WE have technology we only use in emergencies, but they are classified. Even IF you transferred, we have millions of cubic parsecs of space. Numbers is our strategy, along with power. Stay away from Taraur Space! - Taraur General We examined YOUR tech, and we are revealing classified technology one. We are closing off this galaxy by giant electrical pulses at the borders of it. - Taraur General Now, you may not know it, but we also could use propaganda against your precious allies. - Taraur General New Transmission from Pepis Empire Uh... we've been pushed to the capitol building. We might surrender. Actually, we're - SURRENDER, PEPIS! You too DCP! - Ms.Pepis How did you suddenly get these battlecruisers here? I thought the Taraur closed off the galaxy. Also, we only have 50 Pepians left. They even kidnapped Nata! - Creatureboy11